Ovarian cancer is a highly metastatic disease with the highest mortality rate of all gynecologic cancers, and is typically not diagnosed until advanced stages of the disease [Jemal et al., CA Cancer J Clin 2008, 5:71-96]. While existing methodologies (surgery, radiation, chemotherapy) are considered relatively effective in the treatment of primary ovarian tumors, most patients treated for advanced-staged disease will eventually suffer recurrence at metastatic sites. Metastasis of ovarian and other cancers is promoted by the epithelial-to-mesenchymal transition (EMT) of primary tumor cells [Ahmed et al., J Cell Physiol 2007, 21:581-8; Zavadil et al., Cancer Res 2008, 68:9574-7; Iwatsuki et al., Cancer Sci 2009, 101:293-9; Thiery et al., Cell 2009, 139:871-90; Vergara et al. Cancer Lett 2010, 291:59-66]. Because metastasis is the major cause of all cancer related deaths, there is a need in the art to understand the molecular basis of the EMT to identify targets for therapeutic intervention.